Forgotten Feelings
by Mr Emerid
Summary: Yeah yeah yeah you're all sick of Lance, well there's still a lot more.
1. Default Chapter Title

FORGOTTEN FEELINGS.  
  
  
  
Sabrina smiled as she walked to her Gym, Mew riding on her shoulder and Haunter following behind. She had a broad grin on her face and was close to whistling. She looked at her ring finger again, still not quite believing that there was actually an engagement ring around it from three Day's ago. Lance had proposed after watching that stupid Pokemon Tonight! Report. A good thing that he did yes, but a bit sudden, and they still had a lot of things to work out, but they would with time. She had told her Parents, who had Congratulated her and talked with her about when and where the wedding would be. They had decided to sit down sometime and work it out with Lance, but for right now she was going to work at her Gym. She was about to open the entrance when she saw a boy with Brown Spiky hair runnning up. Mew and Haunter hissed as Sabrina sighed in recognition.   
"Hey! Hold up! I wanna Badge!"  
Gary. The day had just been ruined.  
"Again? My Alakazam isn't an Abra anymore." Gary just shrugged.  
"I don't care, I bet I can whip your wimpy Alakazam."  
"You do know, this attitude is what got you expelled from the League in the first place." Sabrina pointed out as Haunter floated through the door. She sighed and opened it, letting Gary in first.  
"First off, LANCE is what got me expelled, and second I've trained my Pokemon and they're ready for this!"  
"Fine fine whatever." She sighed, leading him to the Arena. She quickly walked to her Throne like chair, sitting and letting Mew Curl up in her lap. Gary stood at the far end, Pokeballs in hand.  
"Since I'm in a good mood, No Time Limit, Use Three Pokemon, and Items are allowed, but only one item can be used." Sabrina said, smiling. Gary chuckled silently, he had an item that just may let him win.  
"Sabrina starts with Alakazam." Sabrina cried, Telekinetically lifting it's Pokeball into the Arena. It opened and Alakazam appeared in a crackle of white light, it's arms folded across it's chest.  
"Fine, I'll choose Magneton!" Gary cried, releasing the Pokemon from it's ball. It Hovered, staring at Alakazam.  
"Magneton! Sonic boom!" Gary cried. The Magnets lit up, a slow humming noise filling the arena as it grew louder. Instantly a Sonic Shockwave exploded from Magneton, sending it towards Alakazam, who countered with Barrier, which blocked the Sonic Boom. Sabrina grinned, her psychic link allowing her to send orders to Alakazam Mentally.   
"-Psybeam-" She sent. Alakazam raised it's spoons as it's eyes started to glow. Gary was about to speak out, when a blast from Alakazam Nailed Magneton, knocking it out cold.  
"Rrrrgh, Magneton RETURN! Go, Weepinbell! Use your Wrap attack to hold it while you charge up your Solar Beam!" The Weepinbell looked at Alakazam a bit fearfully as it's vines snaked out, trying to wrap around the Teleporting Alakazam as it charged it's Solar Beam.  
"-ALakazam, Confusion.-" Sabrina sighed, this was too easy. It weaved it's spoons in a circle, light reflecting off them at odd angles, disorienting and almost mesmerizing Weepinbell, confusing it. It fired it's Solar beam Way off target, nearly Hitting Haunter, who quickly dodged. Alakazam finished the Weepinbell off with a Psywave. Gary quickly recalled it and pulled out another Pokeball.  
"Last chance Gary." Sabrina said, smiling. Gary growled and threw the Pokeball, releasing a Venomoth.  
"Venomoth! Stun Spore!" Alakazam Quickly teleported before any of the spores could land. Gary growled, he knew Sabrina was ordering it Through it's Psychic link, and he had just the thing for that. He reached into his Pocket, pulling out what looked like a Long tube with a small satellite dish at the end. Sabrina laughed.  
"And What type of Potion is that?"  
"Actually, I got it off an expert on Psychics, he called it a Psyche Disruptor! You said one item!"  
"Be my guest, Doubt that thing will work anyway." Sabrina grinned. Alakazam used Disable, freezing Gary's Pokemon as he turned the contraption on. Sabrina noticed a slight haziness to her Psychic link, and a minor pain in her head, but nothing else. Gary hissed as he noticed nothing was happening, as his Venomoth was getting slammed into the ground. He turned something on the bottom of the Disruptor, and Instantly her head started hurting even worse, she rubbed her head, starting to lose focus and feeling something on her lip. Mew was mewing painfully, covering it's ears as Sabrina put a finger to her nose, coming back with blood.  
"Wait...Stop....Something's...happening." She cried as Alakazam started backing away from Venomoth, holding it's ears in pain.  
"Yeah! I'm Winning! Venomoth! Poison Powder!" Gary ordered, not noticing Sabrina's nose starting to bleed. She sat up abruptly, knocking Mew to the floor as her head started to hurt worse, feeling something running down her neck and eyes. She started to rub her eye's, but stopped when she felt something on them, she looked and saw that it was blood, this Psyche Disruptor machine was doing something to her.  
"STOP! JUST..AAAAAHH...STOP!" she screamed, grabbing her head in pain. Gary finally noticed, and hastily tried to turn it off, instead accidently turning it up to maximum in his haste. The reaction was instantenous. Sabrina let loose a blood curdling scream, holding her head even tighter and falling to her knees. Haunter looked at Sabrina and Mew, then Alakazam, then Gary. He roared and flew at Gary, grabbing the Disruptor out of his hands and dropping it on the floor. He pulled a mallet out of his mouth and proceeded to Smash it into pieces, leaving Gary dumbfounded. Sabrina stopped Screaming, a blank look in her eye's as she fell to the floor, unconscious. Haunter first grabbed Venomoth, throwing it into Gary, who numbly recalled it. The Ghost Pokemon then grabbed Gary's Shirt Collar.  
"HAAAUNTERRR!!!!" It roared, starting to float upwards with Gary. He growled, then flew out the door, knocking it open and throwing Gary outside.  
"WAIT! I...I..I didn't mean..." He called, trying to Apologize as Haunter flew towards the Pokemon center as fast as it could. Gary never noticed the small group of People watching the scene from an alleyway, smiling and chuckling.  
  
  
Lance was sitting at his desk, his feet propped up as he was talking to Hitmonchan about hhis Engagement.  
"*You are, not including Ash and Misty, The LUCKIEST man alive.*"  
"I feel that way yes. Just think, Sabrina and Me, MARRIED. Whoooo."  
"*Question one on everyone's mind. Who's moving where?*" Lance hesitated a moment.  
"I...really haven't thought about it."  
"*You DO realize, wherever you go, I go too.*" Lance smiled, thinking how lucky he was to have Hitmonchan's loyalty and friendship. No-one could have a finer friend.  
"Oh?"  
"*Yeah! What? You think I'm going to stick around here if you Move to Saffron? Heck no! I am not MISSING the chance at babysitting your kids in the years to come.*"  
"What makes you think your lifespan will last that long?"  
"*A Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee's Lifespans can be as long as an above average Human, we live as long Humans, sometimes more.*"  
"Mmm I knew that."  
"*Although....UNCLE Hitmonchan? Feh, doesn't sound like much of a title.*"   
"Naah. If anything, at the least you're going to be the Godfather, anyway. We're looking too far ahead here my fighting friend."  
"*GODFATHER Hitmonchan? Now THAT sounds better. You're right. You DO know, that if you do move out of Parks' Gym.....*"  
"Yes?"  
"*More than likely....The Bruisers and I will follow you, anywhere. We love ya like family, heck, in all platonic Purposes you could CALL us a family! We've been together...what? 8, 10 years?*"  
"Eight. I found you when I was twelve, and I am currently.....20.  
"*ONLY eight? Feels like decades!*" Hitmonchan stopped as he heard Lance's Video Phone start ringing. Lance quickly picked it up.  
"Hello, Parks' Gym Here, Lance Speaking....Hi Mr. Saphrin!.......What happ......oh no....I'll...I'll be right down." He quickly hung up, gulping in fear. Hitmonchan sat up as Lance got to his feet, throwing his overcoat on.  
"Hit mon chan?(What's Going on?)"  
"I'm going to sum it up in two Little words: Sabrina's...HURT. Get the helicopter ready to go."  
"Hit!(Right!)" With that, Hitmonchan ran out of his office and cursed inwardly. He knew things we're going way too smoothly, and whenever things go way too smoothly, a big old Sledgehammer of a problem smashes everything.  
  
  
  
Vincent smiled, happy with his disguise as he listened to the Doctor talking to Sabrina's father.  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"She suffered minor damage to the area of her brain that controls Memory, other than that she's fine."  
"She has Brain damage?"  
"Yes, and I do know what the possible effects of this will be. She will probably have Headaches, which is the least of her problems. She will more than likely Wake up with Amnesia." Vincent smiled at the look of complete horror on Mr. Saphrin's face.  
"So...So what do we do? Can it be reversed?"  
"Given time..She might regain her memory...The best thing I can suggest is keep her somewhere surrounded with familiar objects. That should help her."  
"Anything...anything else?"  
"That's all we can do right now. I can perscribe some medicine for the Headaches, but as for the Amnesia, we'll have to let it run it's course....I have some more pateints to see, why don't you wait in the Lobby until the nurse is done with the tests?" The Doctor suggeted, leading Calvin away from the room. Vincent grinned, all was going according to plan, now for phase 2. He looked over his disguise as an employee, quickly slipping into Sabrina's room. The nurse quickly looked at him, surprised.  
"Who are you?" she asked shrewdly as Vincent walked closer.  
"Nobody but Vincent." He said in a gruff voice, quickly knocking the Nurse out with his fist. He quickly disconnected the slumbering Sabrina from various wires, then pulled out a small cube with different colors. He then picked the girl up and pressed a red square, instantly dissapearing in a flash of light with Sabrina.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Forgotten Feelings  
  
  
Lance stopped at the Hospital entrance, gasping for breath. He had started running as soon as the Helicopter had landed, and was out of breath. After a Moment, he heard Hitmonchan catching up and skidding to a stop in front of him. He had Satchel, which contained the Bruisers, who had to go into their Pokeballs for the flight. He Took a deep breath and ran into the hospital, stopping only to ask directions on where Sabrina was, then quickly started up the stairs, thinking the elevator would be too slow. When he finally reached the room, he was stopped by an officer who was putting up yellow tape used for crime scenes.  
"Sorry son, this section is closed off."  
"WHAT??" Lance cried rather breathlessly.  
"You heard me, You have to stay back, this section is sealed off." The Officer said again, going back to stringing the tape up. Lance sighed and grabbed the officer by his shirt collar.  
"OUT OF MY WAY." He cried, pushing him out of the way, then jumped over the stickers and kept running. Hitmonchan hastily apolgized for Lance, then ran after him. He found Lance being held back By an Officer Jenny.  
"I'm sorry! There's been a crime! I don't even know who let you this far, but you have to go back to the Lobby!" Officer Jenny was holding Lance's shoulders, keeping him from rushing into Sabrina's room.  
"Exactly WHAT type of Crime???"  
"If you aren't immediate family, I am under no obligation to tell you."  
"I'M SABRINA'S FIANCEE YOU MORON! NOW WHAT HAPPENED??" Officer Jenny let him go, a bit surprised. Lance grabbed her and lifted her right off the floor.  
"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE I BEAT YOU SO UNRECOGNIZABLE, THE ENTIRE CAST OF E.R, CHICAGO HOPE, AND M*A*S*H COULDN'T PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER!!!" Lance screamed. Hitmonchan groaned and pulled at his arms, trying to get him to let go. Finally, Lance let her go and she slumped to her feet, a bit taken aback.  
"Mon, chan hit mon chan...(Lance, calm down a little man...)"  
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"  
"You're her fiancee?"  
"YES! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME??"  
"Come with me." She said quietly, taking Lance's arm and Leading him inside. He stared at the room, confused. An officer was interviewing a nurse while he Saw Sabrina's father and Mother talking to another. Haunter was trying to comfort Mew, who was crying mournfully. Haunter spotted Lance and floated over, Mew in it's arms.  
"Haunter! What happened??" Lance asked, frustrated.   
"*Sabrina was battling Gary in a Gym Match, he pulled some kind of disruptor thing form his pocket and turned it on. It separated her link with Alakazam, but it did something to her.*" Haunter explained quickly as Hitmonchan reached for Mew, who gladly jumped into his arms.  
"*Uncah Hitm'nchan! Somethin' happened to Sabrina!*" Mew wailed as Hitmonchan hugged the tiny Psychic, petting it.  
"What happened to her afterwards?" Lance asked again, turning to Officer Jenny.  
"Well, from what the doctor said, she had some minor brain damage to her memory, probably giving her Amnesia, then The Ghost Pokemon floated in her and started screaming, so some Nurses rushed in and found a fellow nurse on the ground unconscious and Sabrina was missing."  
"Did...Did she teleport?" Officer Jenny stopped a moment as the officer that was interviewing the nurse started talking to her. A Few minutes Later Jenny turned back to Lance.  
"The Nurse said a guy dressed in an employee uniform came in and knocker her out. She said his name was...Vincent." Lance hissed at the name.  
"Vinny."  
"Who?"  
"Vincent's the leader of a small remnant of Team Rocket. RRRGHH! I'll KILL HIM! No..First I'll find Gary and Kill him, THEN I'm going to FIND Vincent and Rip his head off!" Lance roared, his hands curling into Fists. Hitmonchan looked at him, still petting Mew, who was now just sniffling.  
"*What we are going to do FIRST, is take care of Mew, take her to the Pokemon center. She's had a long day, and I don't think she wants to be alone do you?*" Hitmonchan said to Mew, who looked at Hitmonchan then Haunter.  
"*I don't wanna go home! Not with Out Sabrina! I'll be all alone..*" Mew started crying again.  
"*Ohhh don't cry.. I'll tell you what! Why don't we go to the Pokemon Center, and Uncle Hitmonchan and Haunter will stay with you, Huh?*" Hitmonchan said gently. Lance was upset, and he was tempted to just yell at Hitmonchan.  
"*Really?*" Mew sniffed.   
"*Sure! I can show you Poker with your other Uncles!*" Haunter clapped. Lance growled.  
"We have more IMPORTANT Concerns than making sure a STUPID POKEMON IS FEELING FINE! SABRINA IS MISSING, AND WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO COMFORT SOME CRYBABY PSYCHIC! JUST LEAVE HER AT THE POKECENTER, AND GET HER WHEN WE GET BACK!!!" Lance screeched, regretting his words as the Pokemon looked at him with a look of disgust as Mew started wailing again.  
"*LANCE!*" Hitmonchan spat, rocking Mew gently. Haunter hissed at Lance in spite in his anger. Lance sighed and rubbed his face.  
"Fine, YOU guy's take the Brat to the Pokecenter, I'll do the important stuff and look around for Vincent!" Lance snarled, quickly leaving. Hitmonchan frowned and rubbed Mew's head, trying to calm her down.  
"*Let's get going.*" Hitmonchan said to Haunter, who nodded in confirmation.  
  
  
  
She opened her eye's slowly, her sight blurry and her surroundings brightly lit. She raised one arm gently and blocked the lights, trying to get up. A Pair of hands stopped her as a face filled her blurred sight.  
"Take it easy, you got hit bad by Lance." The voice sounded a bit hazy, almost far away.  
"Wh...where...." She asked hoarsely, her voice sounding unfamiliar to her.  
"You're safe, we managed to get you back to The Rocket Safehouse after Lance attacked you."  
"Who...who are you?" She asked, then thought a moment, not even remembering herself.  
"I'm Vincent, don't you remember?"  
"No...Who..who am I?" She asked, sitting up.  
"Lance must've hit you harder than I thought. Don't you remember anything?" She searched her mind, then stopped when she felt a surge of pain. She didn't remember anything, nothing at all. She saw scattered bits of pictures in her mind, like a fractured head of a Hitmonchan, a spliced bit of a Scyther's Blade.  
"No." She sat up and looked at herself, she was wearing a Rocket Uniform like the man named Vincent, and she saw a ring on her finger as her vision started to sharpen.  
"Rrrgh. Let me fill you in." Vincent offered. She sat, listening to him. He told her that she was a valued psychic member of Team Rocket, that they were on a mission to steal some Pokemon from Saffron's gym when a Man named Lance had attacked her, knocking her in the head and using some sort of Psychic Disruptor to stop her, hurt her. He told her how that the backups had come in and saved her, keeping Lance at bay. She felt a small ember of hatred at this person called Lance, but the ember felt...Wrong.  
"But...Who am I? And How do I Know you're telling the truth?" She asked.  
"Well, you're wearing the uniform, and I can even show you records. You've had several run ins with Lance, this tiem he came close to killing you. And, you're name is Sarah. And If that's not enough, go ahead, try to lift something with you're mind." Vincent said, pointing to a knife on the floor in the room. She looked at it, then started to concentrate, her eye's starting to glow as the knife easily lifted into the air and landed next to her.  
"I...Did that?" She asked, shocked.  
"Yeah....You ARE the only Psychic Member of Team Rocket."  
"Oh...oh kay. I'm starting to believe you..but...Why don't I remember anything?" She asked quietly.  
"I guess the Disruptor thing scrambeld you're memories or something. Don't worry, we'll let you PERSONALLY exact Revenge upon Lance if you want.."  
"Revenge...Lance...? I'm still a bit confused." Vincent went on to explain things, spinning a web of lies and imagination, telling various falsehoods about how Lance alway's foiled Team Rocket's plans, even turning them into just splinter groups spread throughout the world. Vincent was carefully manipulating her, feeding the small ember of hate with his lies.  
"So..this guy Lance...he..."  
"He needs to be eliminated..unfortunantly everyone who's ever trieds been captured. We were going to send you, but now that you've been injured.." Sarah frowned, but had a determined look on her face.  
"I'll go...."  
"But Sarah...You've been hurt.."  
"I'll go."  
"If you insist. But I insist on accompanying you, just wait a while. I have to check some leads out before we engage on this mission. I'll be back to check on you in a bit." Vincent quickly left her, walking to a burly Team Rocket member.  
"How goes Reconaissaince?"  
"We've located Lance, an' we got a Diglett followin' him. He's separated from his Hitmonchan..now's da time..."  
"Not quite. I'm certain that Sabrina is not quite ready for this."  
"Don' you mean Sarah?" Vincent whacked him hard.  
"IDIOT! Sabrina IS Sarah! We just gave that fool Gary the Psyche Disruptor to mindwipe Sabrina!"  
"Oh. But shouldn't we let'er at'em 'fore Her memory starts to return?" Vincent rubbed his chin, considering this.  
"True. The Psyche Disruptor left her more mentally mallaeble than anticipated, she's already accepted that she IS a member of Team Rocket, and already is ready to Kill Lance for our...Cause..."  
"Den, isn't she ready?"  
"Point taken, have the Diglett follow Lance, and when he is in a secluded Place, send word, we will strike then." Vincent ordered.  
  
  
Sarah slept, dreaming. She was somewhere black, with two eye's behind an invisible barrier staring back at her.  
"Where am I?" Her voice echoed through the place. The Eye's looked at her, glowing.  
'Who are you?' The eye's seemed to ask behind the barrier.  
"I'm Sarah! Of team Rocket!"  
'Who are you?'  
"I'm...Sarah."  
'No.' The eye's swirled and changed into an exact copy of her, except it wore a Black and Red Gym Outfit as ghostly images of People and Pokemon flashed Behind the Copy.  
'You are...someone else....do not beleive what you're mind is told....believe me...your own heart.'  
"NO!"  
'Why do you resist what your heart says is true when what your mind says is lies?'  
"WHO ARE YOU?"  
'I'm....your heart....I'm.....what has been hidden from you...I'm your TRUE self. I'm Sabrina.'  
"NO! LIES! ALL LIES!"  
'I'm begging you, don't do what you plan to do to Lance...I can't show or tell you why...something is stopping me...Just...trust me!' This Sabrina put her hands out, pleading.  
"WHY SHOULD I?" Suddenly the copy started to fade, blinking in and out of focus.  
'Please! I..I don't have the strength to do this for so long...Just...Just trust your heart!' Instantly she dissapeared, replaced with the Image of a Haunter floating towards her, it's maw open to swallow her.  
"STAY AWAY!!" She screamed, waking up. She saw Vincent staring down at her.  
"We've found Lance, You should use what remaining time there is to Get reaquainted with you're Psychic Powers." Vincent suggested. He proceeded to explain the plan to her, but she listened halfheartedly, still thinking about her dream.  
  
  
  
Lance stormed down the street, furious. Sabrina had been injured by that FOOL Gary, and Team Rocket had Taken advantage! That GARY! It was all HIS FAULT! He'd find him, and then he'd do thigns to him, unimaginably PAINFUL things. Things with Sabrina and Him had hit their all time high, they were engaged, and NOW this had to happen! He searched the city, not knowing which way or where he was going, but searching the crowd for Gary's face. He found it towards the end of town, where he was walking out of town.   
"GARY!" He roared, starting to run after the boy. Gary turned and screeched, running away as fast as he could. He chased him to the Saffron Cliff edge that was overlooking the Ocean before he somehow dissapeared from his sight. Lance looked around furiously, not finding the boy anywhere. He screamed in frustration, then walked to the Cliff edge, sitting down. He looked up at the sky, sneering.  
"Why? Why do I ALWAY'S get hurt? And why does everyone around me suffer as well? Hitmonchan's been through his share..and Now Sabrina.....oh where are you Sabrina? I love you so much...why did this happen?" He asked the sky softly, almost as if he expected an answer.  
Surpisingly he did.  
"Because you are a total fool." He jumped up, looking behind him. He hissed when he first Saw Vincent, who was grinning broadly, then his heart leapt when he saw Sabrina standing next to him, knife in one hand and dressed in a Team Rocket Uniform.  
"Sabrina!" He cried happily, but she just frowned at him.  
"The Names Sarah! Not Sabrina!You should know! You were the one who stole my memory from me!"  
"W-What?" He looked puzzled, then looked at Vincent, confused.  
"You did this to her! You Did something to her mind Didn't you??" He accused. Vincent njust nodded vaguely, mouthing the words 'I win' before turning to Sabrina/Sarah.  
"He's obviously lying, trying to save his hide."  
"Obviously." Sabrina/Sarah said, but she felt something in her heart, like voiceless pleading, tugging at her mind again, but she quickly ignored it.  
"Sabrina, please! It's the Amnesia! You manipulated her via the Amnesia! You Bastard!" Lance cried, pointing at Vincent. He turned back to Sabrina/Sarah, his eyes pleading with her as he did.  
"Please...Try to remember! It's me! Lance! Please, It's me, you're fiancee..." He took a step closer. Sabrina/Sarah raised her hand, the knife leaving it and floating in the air, pointed towards Lance.  
"Sabrina...Oh no....Sabrina..You don't want to do this...Please...You'll never forgive yourself when you're memory returns...Don't do this...I love you.." Sarah/Sabrina felt something twinge in her, like her heart was trying to stop her mind from doing this. The Knife Quivered in the air, almost falling.  
"Sabrina...Give me the knife...Please....Before you do something you'll regret.." Lance said, reaching for the knife. Sabrina/Sarah struggled with the knife as Vincent's face creased with worry.  
"I knew you wouldn't do this.....thank you..." Lance said, his hand about to clasp over the handle.  
He didn't get the chance.  
Sarah/Sabrina's mind surged, the knife ducking below his reach and flying forward, stabbing into his gut. He jerked backward, nearly falling over the cliff. He looked down at the knife that was sticking out of the left of his gut, blood already staining his clothing and his hands, then back at Sabrina/Sarah in shock.   
"S...S....Sabrina.....wh..why?" He moaned, stumbling on the cliff edge.  
"For Team Rocket." Vincent interrupted, hurling a stone into Lance's Head. His Head snapped back, a gash already bleeding as he started to fall down the cliff edge, his body battered as he was slammed into the rocks sticking out of the side. He managed to get caught on a root, but that snapped and he kept falling, ending up on a jutting rock ledge. His body was broken and battered, the knife still in his gut and his head still bleeding. He was conscious only long enough for him to wonder why he wasn't already dead. Sarah/Sabrina looked down at the cliff, a false sense of satisfaction in her, but her heart seemed to be screaming soundlessly in her mind with pain.  
"Let us go tell the rest of the team." Vincent said, grabbing her arm and quickly teleporting back to base.  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Forgotten feelings #3  
  
  
  
"*I don't like this, he's been gone too long.*" Hitmonchan said, looking to the Other Bruisers and Sabrina's Pokemon. Mew and Haunter were playing With Electabuzz who was creating little animal shaped Electric light shows, amusing Mew.  
"*I agree with Hitmonchan. We should go search for him.*" Kangaskhan nodded in agreement.  
"*His heart has taken a momentous blow my friends, we should leave him to his solitude.*" Hitmonlee argued.  
"*Shut up. Scyther, you can fly, go look around, follow his scent with your nose.*"  
"*Gotcha! The Nose Knows Where Lance has gone! Leave it to me.*" Scyther cried, running outside. He sniffed the air quickly, catching a faint whiff of Lance due south. He flew into the air, following it quickly before it could dissapear completely. He managed to follow it to a Cliff edge, where he landed and continued his sniffing.  
"*Hmm..It ends here.....wait! Two More scents......VINCENT.....and....SABRINA! And...*" He looked down, seeing a bit of blood still partially wet. He followed the small trail of it to the Cliff edge.  
"*Eeesh what a drop.*" He mumbled, jumping into the air and Flying Downward.  
"*The Blood...It smells familiar...*" He muttered, thinking. He saw streaks of blood going down the cliff and followed it to a ledge, where he Spotted Lance, in bad condition.  
"Scyther.(Oh no..no no.)" He wailed, seeing the knife sticking out of him as he laid there, still as a stone, in a small pool of his blood. He hovered next to him, quickly Picking him up with his blades and flying as fast as he could back towards the city.  
"*Hold on Lance, please, Just Hold on.*" Scyther asked, looking at his pale face, not sure whether he was breathing or not. He didn't even hear the small gasp escape Lance's lips, saying one word.  
"Sabrina............."  
  
  
"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" The Doctor cried, Rubbing the paddles of a defibrillator together. A Nurse pushed Scyther out of the E.R Quickly.  
"No-one but staff is allowed in here!" She Cried, closing the doors. Scyther wailed, running out of the hospital to retrieve his fellow Bruisers. He had caught a scent on the knife as he had flown, and he couldn't even believe whose it was. He threw Open the Pokecenter doors, breathing heavily. The Bruisers immediately looked at him expectingly.  
"*So what......did......you.....find.....*" Hitmonchan drawled out as he noticed the blood on Scythers Blades and body.  
"*Lance! I Found him..but....he'd been Stabbed and..and it looks like..like he fell down the cliff near Saffron.*"  
"*Noooo.*" Hitmonchan moaned, slumping in his seat.  
"*He's still alive! I think...Listen! He was in Pretty bad shape! And.. I KNOW who stabbed him!*" Hitmonchan shot up, grabbing Scyther.  
"*WHO?*"  
"*Sabrina! I found three Scents near where I found Lance, Vincent, Lance, and Sabrina.*" Hitmonchan let Scyther go, stumbling back into his seat, trying to think. Mew Hovered to Hitmonchan's lap, looking up at him. Pinsir helped Scyther to the bathroom to wash the blood off him.  
"*Uncah Hitm'nchan?*"  
"*What?*"  
"*Does this mean Sabrina hurt Lance?*" Hitmonchan snarled, thinking back on Sabrina, she seemed to alway's be trustworthy, but now...now it looked like she might have killed Lance. He got up, holding Mew and making a decision.  
"*Yes. EVERYONE! We're going to the Hospital! We are goign to Guard Lance till he gets better! Hitmonlee, tell Nurse Joy to call Parks' Gym and Get Ash or Misty out here! Everyone Else! FOLLOW ME!*" Hitmonchan cried. The Other Bruisers Ran out the door, following Hitmonchan. Mew noticed a Trainer as they went along, way ahead of them, a Pokemon and Spare Pokeball ready to Catch them.  
"Alright! I'm gonna catch me Some new Pokemon! Geodude! Tackle!" The Trainer ordered. Hitmonchan roared once, jumping into a jump kick, knocking the Geodude to the Ground and slamming into the Trainer. The Bruisers, unfortunantly, Didn't go around or step over the Fallen Pokemon and Pokemon trainer, instead just stampeding over them, leaving them bruised and a bit crushed.  
"Geo Geo.(That....STUNG.)"  
"Owwwwwwwww." Whined the trainer. After about twenty minutes, they started to get up, only to Be slammed in the face by a Scyther, Pinsir, and Hitmonlee.  
"This...is...NOT my Day."  
  
  
  
Sarah smiled as she laid down to go to sleep, the rest of The Rockets were going to throw a Party over the demise of their Archrival which had occured just a day ago, with Sarah as the center of attention tommorow Afternoon after a raid on the Pokecenter. She slowly felt herself drift off to sleep, her heart still seemed to ache a little ever since the incident with Lance, but she had been able to ignore it...while she was awake...While She was Dreaming....that was another matter. She was back in that Dark, Black place, the Eye's changing back into that same copy of her in the Black and Red Gym suit, only the eye's were now glowing red, and the Face of this...SABRINA....was contorted in anger as she screamed in pain, falling to her knees. Sarah smirked, looking back at Sabrina.  
"Whats the matter? Hear about what I did? Why was Lance so Important anyway?" Sarah asked. Sabrina got to her feet, trying to rush at Sarah, but was stopped by the invisible barrier, which seemed to stretch as she tried to penetrate it.  
'YOU! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED LANCE!!!'  
"Why should it matter to you?"  
'STOP REFFERING TO ME AS A DIFFERENT PERSON! WE ARE ONE AND THE SAME! AND IT SHOULD MATTER BECAUSE WE WERE ENGAGED TO HIM!!!' Sabrina screamed relentlessly.   
"If that is true....Why are you insulting me? Because technically, if we ARE one and the same, then technically we BOTH killed Lance." Sarah pointed out smugly, more than a little tired of this girl reappearing in her dreams. Sabrina quieted a moment, letting this sink in before starting to weep in realization.  
'Noo...Nooo HE'S DEAD! Noooo Nooo Nooo........We loved him...'  
"Correction, YOU loved him, he stole my memory, I don't even know you!"  
'I AM Your Memory! I'M Your heart! It's been sealed off like it was many years ago when that doll was around! THAT'S why you're so HEARTLESS!!'  
"Whatever."  
'HAVEN'T you looked on our Damn FINGER YET?? HAVEN'T You wondered why there's an ENGAGEMENT Ring there???? Do You want to know WHY??' Sarah was a bit taken aback by this, and had to admit, she was a little more than curious.  
"Why?"  
'I CAN'T TELL YOU!'  
"WHY NOT?"  
'WHAT do you think I've been TRYING to do???? Everytime I try, it won't come out! It's stopped by whatever this is!!!!' Sabrina punched the barrier, causing it to stretch.  
'You want to know the TRUTH? You want your DAMN memories back??? Then you have to come to where I AM! Get through this barrier!' Sabrina ordered. Sarah took a step back, aghast and aching at the same time. She wanted to remember....but she didn't...but...she had to know the truth.....she had to.  
"FINE!" She grasped the barrier, pulling it back like goop, she gasped with effort, trying to pierce this seran wrap like Barrier. She didn't even notice Sabrina taking a step back, running into the Barrier as Sarah pulled, which seemed to do the trick. Sabrina landed on Sarah and immediately they seemed to start to merge, their clothes swirling together as well as their faces. After a few Moments, Sabrina was left where Sarah had been, looking up into the Blackness.  
"Where's Lance? He's....he's not dead.....I know it...where..." She murmered, starting to float upward through the blackness. Instantly she snapped awake, but in mroe ways than one. As soon as she was awake, her memories flooded her, remembering everything that had happened as well as all her lost memories. She felt tears sting her eyes as she remembered what Sarah...what....SHE....had done to Lance, looking at the ring on her finger. But Somehow, she knew he wasn't dead, she'd know it if he was, but...somehow...she KNEW he wasn't, she just couldn't explain it. But first, she had a small matter of revenge.....Against VINCENT....no...that'd be the last thing....first she had to find Lance. She concentrated, teleporting to her own Bedroom. Sabrina looked down at her clothing, disgusted beyond belief, and tore the wretched clothing off, digging through her own Clothing and grabbing her Black and Red Gym Suit and quickly throwing it on. She walked down the stairs quietly, to make sure she didn't wake her parents, then sat down, trying to think.  
"Okay...think....Lance was hurt badly...so...naturally....if he was rescued...he'd be in the Hospital! Why didn't I think of that in the first place??" Sabrina berated herself for not putting the conection together in the first place. She concentrated and teleported in front of the hospital, running through the front door. She saw a Nurse packing to leave but she stopped her.  
"Can you tell me where Lance Park is?"  
"Sorry hun, he's in the I.C.U room 2, but you can't go in there without permission from the Doctor."  
"So where's the doctor?"  
"He left three hours ago, you'll have to wait till morning." The nurse said hastily, exiting the building. Sabrina frowned and decided to look around. She looked to a Plaque map of the Hospital, checking for the I.C.U. She grinned when she spotted it, and quickly started walking, entering the I.C.U ward and looking around, shivering at the feeling in her spine. She hated Hospitals, it alway's made her feel like something dark was lurking everywhere. She dodged various Doctors and Nurses, and finally stopped at a Door Marked 2.   
"To hell with the doctor." She muttered, reaching a hand out to grasp the door handle. Instantly she felt something kick her legs out and she fell to the ground, hard. She then felt a rush of wind and her arms were pinned against her sides as rope was wrapped around her. She looked at this and then looked around.  
"What?" She managed to mutter before she felt two hands pick her up and start running with her. She ended up in an abandoned Room, thrown into the corner. Now she got the chance to see her assailants. A Hitmonchan.....a Kangaskhan..A Scyther...An Electabuzz....A Pinsir...A Silver....armed.....Hitmonlee.  
"The Bruisers! What are you doing???" She cried. Suddenly she Saw Mew float behind Hitmonchan, look at Sabrina, then at Hitmonchan.  
"*Uncah Hitmonchan? Why're we doing this to Sabrina?*" Hitmonchan spoke quickly to Mew, who then turned to Sabrina.  
"*Uncah Hitmonchan says that you Hurt Lance, is it true?*" Sabrina hesitated a moment, then looked up at Mew.  
"Yes, but You don't understand! Vincent....HE did something to me! I...I would never intentionantly hurt Lance, You must know that!" Sabrina pleaded. Hitmonchan's eyes narrowed at the Mention of Vincent, but he shook his head and spoke to Mew quickly.  
"*Uncah Hitmonchan says he'll take you to Lance's Room, but you are stay-ing ty-ed up...Uncah Hitmonchan! This is Sabrina! Why are ya Doing this?*" Mew cried as Hitmonchan picked Sabrina up and carried her to Lance's Room. He threw her in there roughly and shut the door, Then Scyther Spoke out.  
"*Won't she find a way to cut herself loose?*" Hitmonchan nodded.  
"*Then We'll see who Sabrina really is.*" Hitmonchan said quietly.  
  
  
  
Sabrina growled, looking around for something to cut her loose. She kicked around on the ground until she knocked a chair over, a small scalpel sliding to the floor. She looked at it a moment.  
"No doctor is this careless." She muttered, then concentrated, levitating the scalpel to her bonds and carefully cut them. Her mind flashed to the cliff edge where she.....she had stabbed Lance, and almost broke out weeping at what she'd done. She quickly managed to cut her bonds, then got to her feet slowly, looking towards the Hospital bed and bursting out crying after a moment. She saw Lance laying there, A Bandage Wrapped Around where the knife had been along with his entire mid-section, a bandage over his head, a cast over his left arm and several bandages wrapped around his Right arms Wrist and Hand. She noted a bandage covering his chest, though she couldn't figure out why, and the cast around his left foot, and the many machines hooked up to him, a breathing mask, even a Heart monitor. She Picked the chair back up and silently sat on his right side, crying and gently grasping his hand. She bit her lip and started talking, not knowing why.  
"I....I don't know if...if you can even hear me......but....I can't believe what.....what I did to you.....I'm sorry....I'm so...so...so sorry. I....I could...could blame Vincent, and I partially do...but...but I was the one who...who actually...had the knife..I'm...I'm just so...so sorry. I....I hope you can forgive me...somehow.....maybe someday.....And...If....WHEN....you wake up...I'll...I'll give you back...back the engagement ring. I don't.....Don't think....I deserve to..to wear it." She choked out, tears flowing freely as she looked at the Engagement ring Lance had given her and sobbed, slipping it off and placing it in his right hand. She closed his hand around it and just sat there, sobbing quietly, not knowing she was being watched through the window by the Bruisers, who had looks of guilt on their faces. Mew smiled smugly and pointed to Sabrina.  
"*See? I told ya she was better!*"  
"*She still hurt Lance though...*"  
"*What're we gonna do?*"  
"*Yeah, da Bugs roit, what wese gonna do bout dis?*"  
"*I do not see what there is we can do, this is a matter of Human affair.*"  
"*First thing We are GOING to do is wait for Lance to wake up.*" Hitmonchan said confidently.  
  
  
Sabrina was awoken with a start, rubbing her eyes and seeing a doctor with Black hair, an angry look on his face.  
"What are you DOING IN HERE? NO-ONE is allowed in here without my permission!" He raged.   
"Shut up. I'm.......Sabrina from the Gym........" She said hesitantly.  
"Yes and?" She was a bit shocked at his response, but he took out a small penlight and checked Lance's eyes.  
"You Gym Leaders think you OWN the cities you work in, think you can stroll around and go anywhere you like? Sorry, this is MY hospital and You can't be in here!" He snarled, then his face softened when he saw the hurt in her eye's.  
"Look, If you wait outside, I'll fill you in on his condition when I'm done, alright?" He conceded. She nodded and reluctantly left the room, taking a seat outside with the Bruisers. Mew hopped from Hitmonchans Lap and Into her, purring delightfullyas Haunter Hugged her.  
"Haunt haunt haunt ter haunt!(Sabrina! It's good to have you back!)"   
"*I missed you Sabrina.*" Mew purred. Sabrina smiled faintly and hugged Haunter, then Mew. She looked towards the Bruisers, who were ignoring her coldly, not bothering too look at her. She could feel the anger, resentment, and dissapointment permeating around them. After a few moments of silence, Hitmonlee sighed and got up, looking to Sabrina.  
"Mon lee hit mon lee mon lee mon hit mon.(The Bruisers and I, we would be very appreciative if you'd confide in us what traspired between the time you vanished and when you returned.)" Hitmonlee asked.   
"*He wants tah know what happ'n'd when ya diss-ah-peared and....well....what happ'n'd in dat time.*" Mew translated. Sabrina hesitated, then proceeded to tell them exactly what happened, even the part when she had stabbed Lance. When she was through, a few of the Bruisers had guilty looks on their faces. Hitmonchan's was as cold as stone, showing no emotion. Scyther, Pinsir, and Electabuzz walked next to Hitmonlee, fidgeting.  
"*We, ah, we apologize for how we acted Sabrina..*" Scyther said.  
"*We didn't know everything, an' I guess we overreacted..*" Pinsir finished.  
"*Wese verrah sorries f'r given ya da bums rush.*" Electabuzz said sheepishly.  
"It's Alright. I Understand your feelings..." She said hesitantly, hugging Mew so tightly she let it go when it gave a painful squeak. Haunter patted her shoulder Comfortingly, then noticed her hand was missing the ring.  
"Haunt haunt ter haunt ter haun?(HEY! What happened to your Engagement ring? Did Vincent Steal it?)" Haunter asked. SabrinaCalmly shook her head.  
"I....I don't think I should wear it.....at least.....not until Lance wakes up so...so we can talk." She said, even though a lump had formed in her throat. The Bruisers nodded understandingly, at least, all of them except Hitmonchan and Kangaskhan. She quickly sat up as the Doctor came out, looking at her.  
"So...So what's wrong with Lance?" She asked hesitantly.   
"Well, when he came in he had a Broken left foot, He fractured his Tibula and Radius Bone in his left arm, and his right hand's wrist had internal bruising and had been cut up pretty bad by the fall, several Broken Ribs, a collapsed lung from the knife, major blood loss, and He had a prety nasty cut on his chest. Right now he's off Life Support and he's healing at a slightly above average speed surprisingly enough." The Doctor shrugged, pulling a pear from his Labcoat and starting to munch on it.  
"So...Is..Is he awake?" Sabrina asked, wringing her hands together.  
"Well, the Painkillers and Medication we gave him should be wearing off in a little bit, so he might wake up in about a half hour or so. You can go see him in a half hour, it looks like you could use something to eat. Why Don't you let me take you and You're Pokemon friends down to the Cafeteria for some eats?" The Doctor Offered, taking a bite out of his pear. Sabrina sighed, then realized she WAS pretty hungry. She nodded and picked Mew Up, Scyther, Kangaskhan, Haunter, Pinsir, and Electabuzz following While Hitmonchan stayed.  
A half hour later, the Bruisers sat back down while the Doctor ushered Sabrina into Lance's Room, then closed the door behind her.  
"That's a pretty disturbed girl." The Doctor sighed, walking away.  
  
  
Sabrina looked at Lance's Form, almost bursting out in tears as she remembered what she had done to him. She sat down in the chair, almost willing him to open his eye's. Sure enough, after a few moments he slowly opened his eye's, stirring subtlety. He immediatelly looked at her and smiled gently.  
"Hello.." He said hoarsely, immediately licking his lips after.  
"Nice to see you awake." She said gently, then felt herself at a loss for words.   
"So....So How're you feeling?"  
"Like I've been sta.........fallen off a cliff." He quickly said. Sabrina felt her heart leap. He weakly lifted his right arm, opening his hand to reveal her engagement ring.  
"So...What's.....This about?" He asked after a few minutes. She hesitated, lowering her head.  
"I.....I....I don't think I should wear it.."  
"And Why not?" She looked at him disbelievingly.  
"You know perfectly well why." She said quietly.  
"No...I don't....Explain it to me." She stood up, folding her arms together, resisting the urge to cry.  
"Well....For....For one I...I DID this to you." She choked out, looking at his bandages.  
"You did what exactly?" She frowned, tired of Lance's games.  
"I Stabbed you! I...I HURT you! How...How can you even..."  
"You didn't stab me. The way I see it, you were Proxy. VINCENT Was the real reason behind all this." Lance said quietly.   
"But I had the knife! I stabbed you! How..How...."  
"How can I what?" He asked, sitting up slowly. She felt the tears sting her eye's as they started to flow.  
"How...how can you....how can you love me after what I did.....I hurt you....I nearly killed you..." She sobbed, sitting back down.  
"I don't see it that way..."  
"Then How do you see it?? How can you see it Any other way???" She cried.  
"Vincent did this, Vincent and Gary. They used you. I don't blame you, I don't blame you at all. I still love you...I still..I still want to marry you." Lance said, holding the ring out. She still wept, looking at the ring, then Lance. She took the ring shakily, looking it over.  
"It's up to you Sabrina, I don't blame you at all, I never did and I never will. Please, I still want you to marry me, with all my heart. I still Love you." He said tiredly, letting his right arm flop to his side. She looked at him one more time, then at the ring. She stopped sobbing and just let the tears run down her face as she slipped the ring back on. She looked at Lance once again, smiling faintly.  
"We.....We still have a lot of things to talk about.....before the wedding...you know.." She pointed out.  
"Good to know there's going to be a wedding." Lance said, grinning crookedly.  
"This will give us a chance to talk."  
"Yeah.....Like..Like first off.............What's going to happen with the Bruisers?"  



End file.
